1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information apparatus and, more particularly, to a notebook type personal having a sub-display in addition to a main display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional notebook type personal computer, means for giving a warning message associated with hardware such as a low battery message, and abnormality and interrupt messages of a program generates warning by means of alarm sound or displays such messages on a display of the notebook type personal computer.
In some conventional notebook type personal computers, a plurality of applications are selected and started from a jog device. In this case, the names of applications to be started are displayed on the display (main display) of the notebook type personal computer.
However, in the aforementioned notebook type personal computer, if nobody is present around the computer upon producing alarm sound, or if the display of the notebook type personal computer is OFF and the display panel is closed, the user cannot confirm such message.
In the notebook type personal computer which selects an application to be started using the jog device, since the application to be started is displayed on the display of the notebook type personal computer, if the notebook type personal computer is in a power OFF or sleep state, and the display is OFF, an application to be started cannot be selected.
Note that some conventional notebook type personal computers have buttons for starting an application from power OFF and sleep states. However, since one button is assigned per application to be started, buttons are required in correspondence with the number of applications to be started.